Digital cameras can generate images by exposing an array of light sensitive elements (also referred to as sensors) to light. Due to the finite sensitivity of these light sensitive elements, various light conditions may require long exposure periods. During these long exposure periods the camera can shake, thus blurring the image.
During the last decade various methods and devices were developed in order to enhance the quality of images acquired by digital cameras. Some of these methods and device are illustrated in the following patents and patent applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,019 of Ogata, U.S. patent application publication 2006/114331 of Tamamura, U.S. patent application publication 2006/140507 of Ohki and U.S. patent application publication 2006/170784 of Clarke et al.
There is a need to provide an effective method for generating an image and an effective image generator.